Living the Life of a Liar
by Jayde Malao
Summary: Mariah Serpentalis, what's her secret? Join her during the six years at Hogwarts she spends with new and old friends. DracoxOC, Romione, Hinny, and OCxOC more than once rated T for language and sexual references rating may change to M in future 3
1. Once Upon the Begining

**I own not Harry Potter, however… I WISH I DID!**

I sat back on my chair, leaning against the window and letting the nice winter breeze rustle my short, brown/auburn hair. Just then, I heard my door open and someone walked in.

"Hey, Squirt."

This opened my eyes immediately. "I am not that much smaller than you, Forrest-baka." I stated simply, leaning back again in my chair. He took off my hat and quickly rustled my hair until it looked like it had met in a battle with my evil demon cat, and lost.

"Gee, _thanks_." I hissed slightly. He laughed at my expression. My skateboard was leaning on my dresser and he took a quick glance at it.

"Learning how to balance again? Let's see if it works out alright." He said as he lifted me up over his shoulder and picked up the skateboard.

"Aw, fuck off you bastard." I spat malevolently as he just laughed at my discomfort. He shrugged. "Fuck you." I declared.

Of course, being about the age of a muggle freshman guy, he took it the entirely wrong way.

"No! Not in that way!" I practically screamed hitting him in his back. Then I heard the sweet bells of laughter coming out of my best friends mouth.

"Mariah, oh dear he-who-must-not-be-named!" She was squealing at my discomfort, her equally short, blond hair bouncing up slightly with every gasp for air. "You are too much! Learning to balance before getting your Firebolt I see!" She shrieked, as she prepared her potion that she developed strictly for time-traveling. Forrest dropped me as I kicked him in the gut, and I picked up my letter from Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Serpentalis,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I looked at my two friends. What a great thing! And for this to happen to me! The only daughter of two of the most diverse students from Hogwarts! We walked down the streets, laughing, unaware that I was being watched by one of my new classmates. Going into a Wand Shoppe, I looked around. The man behind the counter began taking down wands, after a considerable amount were discarded, he picked out one in a rusted old gold bin.

"Lessee, here Miss. Serpentalis." He said handing it to me. "This was your father's wand, before he died." I moved it around and he clapped. "Perfect, absolutely perfect!"


	2. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

**I own not Harry Potter, however… I WISH I DID MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!**

Sitting down in a random seat, I looked out the window longingly as I strained to hear what my friend Forrest was saying. "You will either be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw." He was telling me. "You are too nice to belong in _Slytherin._" He commented with acid in his voice. "But, you're also a pureblood. Unlike us. He said pointing to my good friends Mikki (First year, like me), Liz (Fourth year School Prefect in the house of Hufflepuff), and himself (A Fourth year in Ravenclaw). My other friends, Bailey (the time-traveler third year in Ravenclaw), Chelsea (fourth year in Gryffindor), and Sarah (the fourth year also in Ravenclaw). Just then, a pale faced, light blond haired boy walked in like he owned the place.

"I hear there's another pureblood in here. First year. Apparently she's a relative to The Dark Lord." He stated. "Is it you?" He asked, pointing at Mikki. She shook her head. He looked around, and noticed me staring out the widow. "How about you?" I paid him no heed.

"Well, what's the Dark Lord's relative's name?" Sarah hissed, ready to bite his head off, she hated Slytherin.

"Mariah Serpentalis."

I finally decided to speak. "Yes, that's me. But before you ask. Yes, I'm related to _him_. No, I do not care in any way for _him_. Also, one more thing just leave me the hell alone."

He looked shocked. Then he spoke again. "My name is Draco Malfoy. No need to make the wrong sort of friends." He glared at Forrest, holding out his hand.

"I like who I am friends with, and you cannot change that Draco Malfoy. I would enjoy seeing you try to break my friends and me apart." Just then another boy came in. Slightly taller with a shock of unkempt brown hair, black round-framed glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead. I noticed him to be Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, stop badgering her. She's new. You can have plenty of chances to try to turn her to your side." Harry grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." I said, as we ushered Draco Malfoy out of our coach and Harry Potter into it. "Please, have a seat."

"Why are you so formal, Ms. Serpentalis?" He asked me politely.

"I'm just trying to make a good impression upon the teachers. Really though, I'm, as everyone calls me, a 'Skater Chick'." He laughed at this. "I always, as some of my friends put it, had an 'unhealthy obsession' with Muggle items involving balance. Skateboards and, unconditionally, pogo sticks." The infamous Harry Potter laughed at this comment. By the time we had finished discussing life with Muggles, it was time to get off the train.


	3. SLYTHERIN? SAY WHAT?

**I own not Harry Potter, however… I WISH I DID MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!**

My friend Mikki and I stood side-by-side waiting in line for the Sorting Ceremony. I hopped nervously from foot to foot. Questions ran through my head like athletes in a race. _What if it sees through my fake hyperactivity? What'll do I do? What'll my friends do if I don't get sorted at all?_ Finally, Mikki was called up.

"Irimi, Mikomi."

After a few minutes, the hat decided what house to put my best friend into.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tigre, Bengal." A pale girl with harshly cut bangs covering her left eye walked up and the hat was placed on her head. After three seconds, the Sorting Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl walked shyly over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Finally it was my turn.

"Serpentalis, Mariah." This caught some stares, even from people at the Slytherin table, who looked calm and pretty much evil, most actually choked on their food. My face turned a pale shade of pink as the pins-and-needles feeling entered my cheekbones. Suddenly, only a few seconds after sitting down, my head was engulfed in darkness.

"Hmm, difficult. Ah ha! That's why you hid your true self. Well, with help from your proper house, that shouldn't be to hard to find a new and less stressful way of dealing with it. Okay?"

_Uh, sure?_ I thought.

"Hm, time for you to break into a new social group. So, SLYTHERIN!" I heard the blackness shout. Taking the hat off and setting it onto the stool, I walked towards the Slytherin table, trying to hide my face from prying eyes. Draco Malfoy had an available seat next to him, and it was the closest I could get to hiding my face behind some older students. Finally, after eating a delicious meal, we headed to our rooms.

Through the mass of students, I could see Forrest, still in shock by the fact that I, the hyperactive, innocent, knucklehead was put into Slytherin. I walked up to him.

"Hey Tree." I whispered in his ear. He jumped slightly, regaining his composure within seconds.

"Wuzzup, Skater?" I giggled lightly, we continued with this conversation for a while, until a second year boy with shocking red hear as unkempt as a rats nest and a scattering of freckles over his face interrupted.

"Hey Forrest! How are you? How's…" He broke his last sentence off. "What the? Who's she?"

"This is my friend. Just call her…"

"Call me Ri-ri, or Riah. Whichever you prefer."

"Okay, uh, Riah." He grinned.

"You missed the sorting ceremony didn't you Ron." Forrest joked at his friend. "She's almost as famous as Harry!"

"Wait, is that even possible? She isn't..."

"Yes, she's Mariah Serpentalis." Ron looked at me in disbelief. I giggled. I could see the look on his face thinking _**THIS **__little girl is a relative of Voldemort? She's too adorable! She's like a kitten..._

"Yes, I know. I get that a lot that I'm like an adorable little kitten, Mr…? I laughed at his obvious confusion.

"Eh, Ron, Ron Weasly. Just call me Ron, Riah…" He blushed a little. I smirked at how uncomfortable he was. I could tell this was how he generally was around females though. Just as he broke off his sentence, a girl who was only about two inches shorter than myself walked up to us.

"Aren't you Mariah Serpentalis? The Slytherin Common Room is that way." She pointed in the other direction.

"Yes, that's my name. I was just saying hello to some friends and you are..?"

"Hermione Granger, second year. It's a pleasure to meet you." She nearly squealed in delight. I thought about her happiness for a few seconds. _Please, oh please tell me that I am NOT the only nice Slytherin in here._ However, to my disappointment, I was.


	4. The Last Straw

"Malfoy, must I ask you again to quit your incessant tapping?" I sighed at the blond, he grinned mischievously, which was all the response that told me he would not stop until I forced him to.

"Malfoy if you do not stop in two seconds I'm going to snap your hand off at the wrist." I threatened him, immediatly he stopped, apparently I am not known around the wizarding world for lying. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Why don't you like me Serpentalis?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face.

Sighing, I explained, "You are a jerk, you have no respect for others, you are a self-centered arrogant bigot, and need I go on? Because the continuation of the list is even longer."

"Hm." Draco responded, and turned back to his book. I realized it had my family tree in it. I raised my wand and tried to black out a name before he noticed it, but he had already. "Marina Serpentalis? Who's that?"

"My sister. She, eh, died a little while ago." I grumbled under my breath. Finally I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library. I need some privacy to actually understand things. And I do not need to be talking to an arrogant asshole who doesn't understand the meaning of private lives or none of you business."

"Fine. But be back before the prefects find you there, or Filch. He wouldn't like to have to do more work than he has to, stupid squib." Malfoy grimaced.

Spinning around at that comment I spat out, "Keep your thoughts to yourself. Just because someone doesn't have magic in them, even if they're pureblood does not mean their bad people! I hate you and those two mindless goons that follow you around, acting like you own the place. You and your stupid pureblood-mud blood-half-blood-squib shit! I'm sick of it!" I ran out of the common room and dashed to the library. I set down my assignment and continued to read until I blacked out around midnight, with still half of my paper for Professor Snape to complete.


	5. A Hated Slytherin

*Draco Malfoy POV*

I watch her head drop down on her book with a loud thump. She had finally fallen asleep. Too much studying can do that to a person. I however, did not need such acts. I was getting an E in potions thanks to Professor Snape, and his being head of Slytherin and all that. But I still believed she was making the wrong sort of friends. No matter how much she may say she hates me, she's too soft to hate anyone. However, only I have noticed it.

*End Draco Malfoy POV*

I sat next to Pansy Parkinson the next morning, and the other girls around us were giggling uncontrollably. Something about _Malfoy_ of all things to talk about. I turned to Fyerra Lovegood, one of my childhood friends. She had two personalities in one body. I remember Dumbledore talking to one of the professors about how her first personality, Fyerra Lovegood, went to the Slytherin house, and her second personality, Starlight, belonged in Ravenclaw. Fyerra and I were the only ones we knew of who could swim in the Black Lake and not be bothered by anything living in it.

"Fyerra, did you complete the twelve inches of parchment for Professor Snape? I fell asleep around midnight, and never had a chance to finish it. I just need to know how to conclude that potion."

"Mmmm-hmm, I don't see why not. Just don't get any marmalade on it."

"Why does he assign so much homework, I'll bet it's the grading it that makes him so…" I pause, noticing Pansy looking up and over me. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Fyerra nods and goes back to scribbling notes onto her extra roll of parchment.

"So _**what**_ Miss Serpentalis? Please don't let me interrupt your conversation." Professor Snape told me. I felt the familiar flush of pins and needles rush up to my cheekbones.

"N-nothing Professor." I muttered and continued writing my essay. I looked up when I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron pause when they reached me.

"Hey guys, 'sup?" I asked standing up to greet them, wiping marmalade off my fingers with a napkin.

"Filch's cat was petrified last night. We saw it. And now Filch is out to get us, thinking _we_ got to that dreadful thing." Hermione told me, her arms crossed in defiance.

"Well you _were_ there, and I say you did it."

We all turned to the owner of that hated voice. Draco Malfoy grinned and to my chagrin, he was showing a you-know-you-want-me smirk to me but a you-don't-belong-here smirk to my friends.

"Malfoy!" I snapped at him. "I don't care if you hate my friends. You are not my father, therefore, you cannot tell me who and who not to be friends with. Even my father couldn't. So I couldn't care less about what you think." I turned on my heels and walked out of there to the abandoned girls bathroom.

"Hey Myrtle." I grumbled as I sat on the cold stone floor.

"Oh! Hello Mariah!" Moaning Myrtle twittered about and flew up to the awning towards the ceiling of the bathroom. "So, how have you been?"

"Very well. Thanks. And you?" I was horrible at making small talk.

"Oh, same old. But earlier someone threw a book at me. One minute, I'm sitting there, and then a book comes out of my head." She sniffled, her high pitched sniffling hurting my eardrums. "Harry Potter took it away. It seemed to be empty. And maybe he writes in it." She giggled at the thought of Harry Potter writing in a diary. So did I. That was the funniest thing. But then I thought, _if that's what I think it is, then it is liable to respond._


	6. Home is where the Stalkers are

I was home again. No, I was not expelled, but it was the winter break. I laid back on my newly decorated room. Slytherin colors. Don't ask me why, I just seemed attracted to green, yellow, and black. Of course, to not lose my old touch, the bed was covered in peace signs, and a giant pillow read LOVE.

I had spent most of my time researching memory-binding spells. One in particular struck me as odd. When the memory was locked into an inanimate object, say, a dairy, then the memory becomes aware of their present body in the real world and see it as they see it presently, however it also tore apart the soul of that person. The spell caused Horcruxes I decided to send a letter by owl-post to Harry and set out my quill and a piece of parchment.

When I least expected it, a knock came on the red door downstairs. Looking through the looking glass, I saw what looked like an older and longer haired version of Draco Malfoy, as well as said jerk, and a woman I did not recognize. Forrest came out of his room.

"Who is it Mariah?" He asked after he heard the second knock.

"I think it's the Malfoy family." I hissed shushing him. "How did they know where I live? I made sure nobody, not even Dumbledore knew my address." Since we both knew sign language, I told him I would sneak out the back door and he would pretend I was out with some friends, I would find Bailey and Starlight, and he would meet up with us Bailey's temporary home. I either said that or to go to his own home. Oh well, he'll understand. I ran as fast as I could to the sliding French doors and slid out silently. Running through the thick woods, I finally fell, face first into a river. I heard running footsteps after me. _Geez that darn Draco Malfoy __**never**__ gives up does he?_ I rolled with the current but was seized out of the water by large and pale hands.

"Why in such a big rush, Miss Serpentalis?" Draco's father, I couldn't remember his name at that moment, asked me.

"Eh-uhm. I was, er, going for a swim?" I tried looking innocent. But obviously, he knew the family trick of the 'puppy dog/ let me go' look. It rolled off him like water off a duck.

"Oh, just put her down Lucius. You're terrifying her out of her rational thinking." Narcissa stated simply, hand on hip. Looking at me, a slight bought of sympathy in her eyes. I never knew a Malfoy who showed compassion. Draco was standing behind his father.

"If I didn't know any better Mariah, I'd say you weren't pleased to see me."

"That's because I'm **not**." I hissed at the slicked-back haired jerk.

"When that half-blood opened the door, I was afraid we had the wrong house. What _**is**_ he doing here, Miss Serpentalis?" Lucius asked me.

"He lives with me, he pays his rent, and I feed him and keep a roof over his head until he's out of Hogwarts. Then he gets kicked out and has to find himself a job." I spat. I didn't like them, only Narcissa. She was pretty nice, for a Malfoy.

Lucius smirked. "Well then, now that matter has been cleared up, do you mind if we stay the night? We will leave promptly in the morning, but we cannot make it home in time for supper." I could see where Draco got his smirking talent from.

"Very well, I'll see what I can scrounge up in the kitchen and I have some rooms left you can use." I muttered, I hated that about myself, always so polite, never turning anyone down, never hurting another person.

I walked back to my house and began preparing the meal. I was okay at cooking, but baking was my forte. Finally I served the meal; Forrest had already eaten, to avoid the Malfoys. He ate some leftover pizza he made last night, and I ate some of the beef stew I had just created.

After we had all finished, I turned to Narcissa. "There is a guest bedroom upstairs, first door on your left that you and Lucius may use. Draco," I turned to him, "may use the other guest bedroom, the door right next to it."

Narcissa nodded to Lucius and they went upstairs. I looked at their son. "Okay, why are you really here, and how did you find my address?" He just shook his head, his that's-a-secret-I'll-never-tell smirk. I pouted a little, knowing full well that he would fall for it. And sure enough he did.

"All I had to do was follow you here, not that difficult really."

"Stalker."

"And that half-blood living here isn't?"

"No he is not. He is my friend, which is more than I can say for you. I suggest you go to your room, unless you want to have a fight on your hands." I snarled at him. He just twiddled his finger at me, like a child.

"Mariah, I am your guest. Do not forget that. And my father…"

"I don't care _how_ connected your father is!" I whipped around and grabbed my quill and parchment and raced outside. Sitting on the pavilion quite a way from my abode, I began writing.

_Dear Harry-_

_ Please, please, PLEASE! Be wary of that diary you picked up in Myrtle's bathroom! I fear it may have the memory of someone who I wish not to mention hidden inside of it (tell Hermione to look up HORCRUXES)! As soon as you get this, please respond! I have a limited amount of time due to, 'paleface weasel' showing up at my doorstep! Just tell Goldenwhisper the word 'Serpent' and she'll know who to come to! You'll probably see Ron and Hermione (as well as Fred and George) before I do, so tell them happy holidays from me! I love you all!_

_-Mariah Serpentalis_

I walked over to my gold-colored owl, Goldenwhisper. Handing her the message, I told her, "Scar." And she was off, flying into the sunset.

"Well, I've finally found you!" Draco Malfoy said, turning around the corner. Looking slightly shocked, "Who is 'Scar', might I ask?"

"No one _you_ should worry about."

He pouted, acting like a spoiled child not getting what he wanted. "Stop acting so tough, even I can realize you have a soft spot for people. You should at least be my friend."

"Well then, you stop acting like such an ugly, stupid, stuck-up git all the time!" I snapped back at him. He chuckled in response to my anger, leaning on the white balcony. I grunted in response and raced out the door. I needed space, I needed the sky, what I wanted was to shed my wings and fly above the wizarding world. I loved being an unregistered dragon Animagus, I was a green, silver, and black Japanese Lung. Spreading my silver leathery wings, I beat the air, rising up into the setting sun. Suddenly it hit me.

"IMPERIO!" I heard someone below shout. _Well, crud. I'm screwed. Do they know I'm an Animagus?_ Something in Lucius's eyes said he had no idea, he thought I was a rogue dragon, but, Japanese Lungs are _never_ rogues, they are too rare. He probably thought I was a tame dragon.

I went right at him, his wand forcing me to land directly in front of him, and lean my head down to eye level. Due to the color differences between dragonsight and human eyesight, he looked slightly blue. I snorted laughter, causing smoke to retreat from my nostrils. I once had a Japanese Lung that I loved riding. Her name was Silvertongue. Her stable still stood, well-kempt and clean. I let him lead me to the stable and lock me into her stall. She was feisty and refused to have human contact other than me. So why not play the part?

I raised my head and breathed fire at him, he dodged and used his wand to secure the neck, rain, tail, and claw chains around my dragon body. As well as securing the body chain, which wrapped around my elongated body, keeping my wings folded together, unable to separate them I stood yanking them, attempting to pull them off the wall. I sighed in defeat, as I watched Lucius Malfoy strode into the distance. I transformed back to my human self, and curled into a warm ball to sleep.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

**Really, really quick note!  
**

**Hey guy's it's me! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I've been busy with finals, chemistry, and new friends. ****I will upload more over the summer (which starts for me on Wednesday, June 15, five days before that wonderful sweet sixteen! Getting my permit and such, so I am very excited for this summer, and I should be able to update ALL of my stories, and update ONE ONCE A WEEK. So with one every week, it should go well. I'm posting this in all my stories, in case you read more than one and you see a new chapter, so for now don't get your hopes up. I love you all and please review, no flames, please. Helpful/supportive criticism is wanted! Read my other fanfictions if you have not gotten the chance!**

**~Jayde. M. Malao (on neopets I am sonoruslove, same for DragonFable, and I am Hidan-Rox-666 on deviantART if you get bored on my fanfictions and want to see my RPGs, RP on the Warrior Cats of Darkclan Guild on neopets, and my random artworks (which will also be uploaded more of this summer!)) **

**Finally: SOME AKATSUKI FACES**

**Zetsu [(^|^)]**

**Itachi -/_\-**

**Pein -::- or ^::^**

**Kisame = =**

**Tobi (o))**

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_


	8. So Long, Farewell, Good Riddance

**Damn, I'm on a uploading rampage this month! Woohoo! Sorry it took me forever to even upload anything. I've been super busy touring colleges (SMCC FTW), taking AP Exams, taking the ACT (again), and also applying for work (I start on my first OFFICIAL JOB today, working at the local hardware store!)**

**Anyway, I know I said I wanted ten more reviews, but I missed this story, so PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! ;3;**

**Onwards to the story.**

Chapter 7: So Long, Farewell, Good Riddance

When I awoke, I realized that I was no longer locked in the stable, I had been returned to my room. I threw off my covers, and raced out the door, sliding on the wooden floor of the hallway, directly into Forrest.

"Woah! Slow down there, Squirt!" He yelled, grabbing onto my shoulder. "You'll break your neck going down the stairs at that speed!"

"Erm, sorry about that…" I paused, pressing my thumb on my forehead. "I just want to get out of the house."

"In your Rudolph pajamas? I'm not one to judge, but isn't that a little… blond of you?"

I paused, looking down at my pajamas, "Why yes… yes it is. Though I fell asleep in the stable, not in my room so how…?"

"I go to the stable to think, I saw you freezing your sorry butt off in the cold, brought you in, and used a summoning spell to find your pajamas, and got you into your bed. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Oh, um… nothing…. Nothing at all!" I replied slowly.

"You suck at lying, you know."

"I know."

-Breakfast-

Sitting across the table from Draco, who was staring at me, I glared at him as I ate my pancakes. I have a passion for American Muggle food, and the Malfoys find it rather disturbing that I have so many Muggle objects in my house. But they seriously can't expect me to go into the Muggle world looking like a weirdo! That would be completely uncouth.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I state as I swallow the last bite of pancakes, and Forrest sniggered.

"No, I think I'll continue to gaze at you." With that, I promptly stood up, turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

"Stupid git. He's a skinny, slimly little weasel!" I mutter to myself as I stalk out of the room. Locking myself inside my study, I pause to see Goldenwhisper perch herself on the windowsill, with a note grasped within her claws. "Thanks Goldie, let's get you some food and water!" She flew up and landed on my shoulder. "That's a good girl; you're such a good friend Goldenwhisper!" I lightly scratched her neck, and she closed her eyes, letting out a small screech of joy.

Opening the letter, I saw it was from Harry, who had remained at Hogwarts.

_Mariah,_

_ Thank you for your concern, it's nice to have a friend like you around to talk to. But still, this diary is harmless, sure it probably has a spell cast on it that makes words appear, but chances are it's just a simple prank. By the way, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George all say hello, and that they miss you as well. Hermione is having difficulty finding anything at all about "Horcruxes" but maybe we'll find something, we'll keep you updated. And finally, about the "paleface weasel" as you so call him, just kick him out he's just a love struck git who needs to back off._

_ See you at Hogwarts,_

_ Harry Potter_

"Paleface weasel? That's a new one."

I jump about a mile, "MALFOY, YOU SLIMY GIT! YOU GET OUT OF MY STUDY RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I DO NOT APPRECIATE THIS BREECH OF PRIVACY!"

"Calm down, Mariah. I just stopped by to tell you that my family and I have to be on our way."

"Good riddance."

"Now that just hurts." He put on a sarcastic look of pain on his face with his hand over his heart.

"Just go."

"Fine. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Mariah."

"And don't call me Mariah. I'm not your friend, Malfoy."

"Sure. Whatever you say, _Mariah_."


End file.
